AngelMy Love
by DeadXombie
Summary: When Lee is struggling with his feelings for Gai, how does he cover it up? And what happens when Lee finds out gai is dying? Lemom...sadness...


Lee POV

"Hey, Lee! There you are!" I looked up at Tenten from my current position, which was croutched down, gasping mouthfuls of air. She walked up to me and leaned down.

"Where the Hell were you! You're two and a half hours late!" I fell to my hands and knees. Then I looked up at her and fell backwards.

"Hard...Time...Sleeping! _CANNOT BREATHE!"_

"Lee, what took you so long?" I glared at Neji. I gasped in a few more breaths of air and stood up.

"Like I have already told Tenten, I had a hard time sleeping, _so_ I tried to sleep in..." _Also the fact that I had a wet dream...AGAIN!_

"Well! It looks like _all_ of my youthful students are finally here. Now for todays training..."

I stared at Gai-sensei, watching his eyes look at each one of us, his hands curve around his muscular waist-

"LEE!" I yelped and I jumped back a few inches.

"Y-Yes, sir, Gai-sensei, SIR!" Gai-sensei glared at me for a few seconds.

"You seem distracted today, Lee. Is everything alright?" I blushed and quickly nodded.

"Y-yes, Sensei...Everything is...alright..." _No it was not because my wet dreams were about him..._

"Alright. Today we will be working on Co-operation!" Neji and Tenten both groaned. Then Gai-sensei grinned.

"Tenten, you will be paired up with me. That means that Lee and Neji will be working together." Neji groaned again.

"Alright...COMMENCE!"

"All right, Team Gai. You are dismissed!"

"Finally!" Neji and Tenten both said in unision as they walked away. When they were both gone, I turned to go talk to Gai-sensei, only to find that he was not there.

"Hey, Lee" I screamed my lungs to death as I turned around and saw Gai-sensei.

"G-Gai-sensei! You almost scared the living daylight out of me!"

"I'm sorry to have scared you, Lee." I nodded at him.

"Just please do not do it again, Sensei." Gai-sensei just stared at me. I tried to speek.

"G-Gai-sensei, can I tell you something-"  
"Why were you lying earlier?" I blushed, I could not tell him yet.

"Ummm...well...you see..." Sensei stared at me, waiting. That made me blush again, he had such a beautiful face.

"Well...I am in love with _someone_...And my body has been reacting...errr..._Differently_, shall we say..."

"Ooooohhhhhhh...Y'mean..._Boy problems?_" I nodded quietly.

"Well, you're old enough now, so..." I shook my head.

"Old enough for what, Gai-sensei?" Sensei looked at me with sincere eyes.

"I think that it's about time that I give you the _'talk'_." I blushed, knowing what the _talk_ was about.

"Well, you see..."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ "And that is why you need to be very careful when you have sex. Honestly, if you ask me, I'd say _not_ to have sex untill your married. But it's you desition." I nodded.

"But that does not explain why I have been having erotic dreams about yo-"

"About whom?" _Uh-oh...I had just blew it...Think, bushybrow, THINK!_

"Ummm...M-my friend...Yorume! Yes, good old Yorume..." _Please fall for it, Gai-sensei..._

"Okay, I'd like to meet with this _Yorume_ sometime!" _!_

"Ummmm, y-yeah! I will introduce her to you when she comes to Konoha!" _Ummm...Suna!_

"And just where does this _Yorume_ live?"

"She lives in Suna..." _Oh, God. It hurts to lie to you. It hurts so much, sensei..._

_"Hmmmmmm..._Well, I guess I can't fight it." _Huh, fight what?_

"F-Fight what, sensei...?"

"Fight the fact that you love someone else instead of me..." _W-what!_

"I'm sorry, Lee. I've said too much." And with that, he dissapeared.

What had I done?

Not only did I lie to him and hurt myself, I had gone and hurt him too.

"Oh, sensei. I am...sorry..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gai POV  
"Oh, Gai. Stop moping. You should be happy that he loves someone." I glared at my rival, he had no idea of the hurt within me.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakashi. You don't know _what_ I'm going through right now." He just shrugged at me.

"I was in love with _Obito_, baka. But he got _killed_ right in front of my eyes. No, I don't know what your going through. I have experienced a deeper, more intense pain than you can ever imagine, Gai. So, look before you leap. In other words that _you'd _ unterstand, don't fucking say anything thay may upset someone close to you. Think before you speek." I forgot about Obito. Fuck, am I gonna lose everyone close to me all in one day?

"I'm...Sorry, Kakashi...I forgot...But I never knew you _loved_ Obito. I thought you hated him..." He looked at me with a week smile.

"I'm good at hiding things from people...Like how I felt about you...When we were younger..." Oh, great. Here we go again.

"Well, I should go home. Miki will be wondering where I am, and she's probably hungry."

"Okay, see ya!"

|\/| 3 |_ \/ | |\| \/\/ /-\ |\| -|- 5 /-\ |-| |_| & (Melvin wants a hug) /-\ |) /-\ |\/| |_ /-\ |\/| |3 3 |2 + (Adam Lambert) 3 \/ /-\ |\| 3 5 ( 3 |\| (3 (Evanescence) |_ |\/| |= /-\ 0 (LMFAO)

"Hi, father. Hi, mother." I said as I placed a dozen white roses at the head of thier grave.

_Maito Ikairu & Garume Izumiya. Brave, kind and protective. Always in our memories._

I will never forget what they did for our village...

_'Orochimaru! You bastard!'_

_'Hehehehehehe! What are you gonna do, Ikairu?'_

_...Daddy, run..._

_'Orochimaru, please give me back my son and my wife. Or else...'_

_'Pfftt! Or else what, you Baka?'_

_'Ikairu, RUN!'_

_'NO! I won't leave you two! Even if I have to kill _you,_ Orochimaru!'_

"G-gai...sensei?" His voice peirced my thoughts. I looked back at him.

"Oh...hi, Lee..." Man, he looks so depressed.

"Gai-sensei...Who is here?" he asked as he pointed to my parent's grave. I looked him in the eyes as I felt little droplets of rain on my nose.

"My...parents..." His expression changed instantly.

"O-oh!...I am sorry-"

"Don't be..." I looked up at the sky.

"Sensei...I am sorry about...earlier..." I looked back at him.

"Don't worry about it. You love someone else...I get it-"

"I lied!"

"Y-you..._What?_" He blushed deeply. It felt like the heavy wieght on my chest was lifted.

"I...I..." I walked closer to his trembling body. Then I leaned in and kissed his tear-streaked cheek.

"I love you, sensei..."

"I know, Lee." He smiled when I pulled my head back. Man, he has such an adora_fucking_ble smile.

I gently grabed Lee's hand and brought him closer to the grave stone.

"Mom, dad. I would like you to meet Lee." Thier spirits became visible, making Lee gasp.

_'Hi, Lee. It is nice to finally meet you.' _my mom said.

"Ummmm..."

'_Gai has told us so much about you. You're all he talks about, nowadays!' _my father told him.  
"D-dad!" My dad laughed slightly.

_'Sorry, Gai.'_

"It's okay, dad."

My mother smiled at me.

_'You love him so much, Gai. Your scared?'_ I nodded at her.

"Gai-sensei...Do not be scared. I love you." I smiled at Lee.

"Alright. Well, I should leave you two be. You're probably need rest."

_'Alright, Gai. We love you.'_ they both said in unision.

HiMyNameIsMelvinAndIWantAHug!RockLeesLotusIsAwsome!ILoveAdamLambert!JesseUIzCool!GaiWantsToFuckLeeXD!!RantRantRant!

Lee's POV(Again)

"I am sorry about today, Gai-sensei..." I said as I whatched his take off his shirt, with his back to me.

"It's alright...But, Lee..." I looked at him, waiting for him to turn around.

"Y-yes, sensei...What is is?" He through a bottle of some sort of wierd-looking blackish syrup.

"Read the label..." I nodded and began to read, while he stayed quiet. I gasped as I finished reading it.

"This is-"

"I enables men to get pregnant." He said, looking at me from over his shoulder.

"But...why-"

"I want to impregnate you, Lee." I blushed deeply, I did not understand why he would...

"I..." He sighed, then turned around. Half of his chest was black and bruised.

"G-Gai-sensei!" He smiled weekly at me.

"I'm...I'm dying, Lee." I could not believe it. How could he be dying?

"H-How come!" He walked up to me and kissed me.

"I'm sick..." I began to cry. He wraped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry, Lee..." I sobbed into his chest. Then I looked up at him.

"If you are dying...I want to keep your clan alive by giving birth to your child, Gai-sensei..." He smiled as he began to cry.

"Thank you, Lee."

RockLee~MaitoGai~KakashiHatake~SabakuNoGaara~NarutoUzumaki~SasukeUchiha~HizashiHyuuga~HinabiHyuuga~AdamLambert~AmyLee~CelineDion~ShaniaTwain~

ShoulderDevil's POV (MEEEEEE!)

"S...Sensei...Ahnnnnnnnn~" Lee moaned as Gai gently thrusted his manhood within him in a nice, smooth, slow rhythm.

"Lee~~~~~~~~" Gai felt so close, but he refused to come without Lee. Gai knew that Lee wasn't close because Lee would only moan softly in his ear.

"Gai...Sensei...Hit my sweet spot...Please..." Gai couldn't refuse Lee's silent plea. He angled himself a little higher and began to thrust softly again.

"OhdearGOD! _Lee-Chan, I'm coming!_" Lee only moaned in response to Gai's lustful cry.

"It is okay, Sensei. I will get pregnant easier if you ejaculate more than once." Gai moaned into Lee's soft neck. Lee smiled as he held Gai's head against him.

"Lee...Leeee~...Oh God...Ahhhhnnnnnn, Lee-Chan...LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~!" Gai yelled as he came within his lover, causing his to moan and arch his back. Gai growled into Lee's ear once he regained his strength for his exausting orgasm.

"Okay, I came. But this time...You _must_ come with me, Lee." Gai said as he roughly thrusted Lee's prostate.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhnnnnn~! Sensei~~~~..." Lee arched his back, giving Gai the advantage. He thrusted...no...he _fucked_ Lee while he still could have this _youthful_ advantage.

"SENSEI!" Lee screamed harshly. He was so close now. Gai could feel Lee's body tremble, so he wraped his thumb and the finger next to it around the base of Lee's member to prevent Lee from coming.

"Like I said... We are gonna come together..." Lee panted as he looked up at Gai. Gai smile as he grabed one of Lee's legs and put it on his shoulder, then pounded into him.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"I know, Lee.I know...I'm getting close..." Gai fucked Lee harder and harder, wanting them to both to come beautifully together.

"SENSEI! AHHHHHH! I-it hurts..." Gai shushed Lee with a soft kiss.

"I know, babe...Just a little longer...Shhhshhhhshhhh..."

_"Let me cum NOW!"_ Lee growled at Gai, looking into his eyes.

"Tighten around me, Lee." Gai suddenly felt more pressure on his member.

"_Lee-Chan~_...Baby, let's do this." Lee nodded at Gai.

"Fuck me hard, Gai..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

"Lee...Chan...Mmmmmmm...that's right, baby. Cum for me..."

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnnn~...S-Sen...sei...sama..." Lee panted as he and Gai colapsed together in the bed. Gai chuckled against Lee's heaving chest.

"Hmmmmmmm, baby. That was _very_ fun. Hehehehahahaha!" Lee smiled as he kissed the top of Gai's sweating head.

"A...agreed...Most enjoyable fun..." Gai smiled as he looked up at Lee.

"You're beautiful, you know!" Lee blushed as he sat up.

"R-really?" Gai chuckled and kissed Lee's forehead.

"Yep. Most beautiful person in the world." Lee's face brightened up instantly, causing him to place a hand on the CLEAN area of his stomach.

"I hope this works...Sensei..."

_ :D XD ;) (: O_o DX ^_^ _ $_$ ^3^ ...IDUNNO...I met the Stereos today& I got a hug from Pat and all the other guys& Got thier autographs! ~ShoulderDevil XD

Gai POV

Two Weeks Later

"Gai, at the rate of your...Sickness or whatever the fuck it is...You may only have about six months to live..." I looked away from Tsunade, feeling a stab of pain in my chest.

"I know this will be hard to tell Lee-"

"He already knows..." I looked up at her, tears thretening to fall. She nodded at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He's strong, Gai. You know that. But you two are so close that he may join you in death-"

"He can't..." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"And why not?" I dessided to tell her the truth.

"He may be pregnant."

"Oh, God. Gai, you didn't!"

"Yes...I did" She began to walk toward the door.

"That's why I brought him with me, Tsunade!"

"Sit!" I scoffed at Tsunade.

"He won't listen if you yell, Tsunade."

"OHSHUTTHEFUCKUP!" I looked at Lee and motioned to the bed space beside me.

"Come sit with me, baby." He nodded and walked over. I raised an eyebrow at Tsunade, making her roll her eyes.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to ask you to take a look at your insides because of what the stupid BAKA over there did." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually...Tsunade-sama...I-I wanted to..." She glared at me.

"See what you did to the poor kid?"

"Fine, get a lie detactor. Lee's the most honest person in Konoha." She looked away and placed a hand over Lee's abdomen. A glowing green light formed around her hand as she moved it around his abdomen and stomach.

"He's pregnant..." Lee's face lit up brightly.

"I...I am!" She nodded. Lee smiled and giggled placing a hand over his stomach.

"I...I can not believe it!" I moved closer to Lee and gave him a light hug. Lee looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"We are having a baby, Gai-sensei!"

Weeehheeeeee i met the Stereos and got Chocolate PenutButter/Cookie Dough Ice cream alllll in the same day! ~ SD (YAY)

Lee POV (HELL YEAH!)

Eight Months Later

"Well, I guess Tsunade's wrong. I'm not dead YET!" I laughed with my newly wed husband.

"Are you sure the dress did not look...well...wierd on me?" Gai smiled as he walked over to the bed and kissed me.

"Babe, _everyone_ was jelous of you...and me!" I smiled lightly as he bend down to give my large belly a kiss.

"Why would they be jelous?" He smiled and looked up.

"Well, for one, everyone loved the way you looked. Two, I can't imagine our wedding day without our lovely bundle of joy _within_ you."

"Mmmmmmhmmmm?"

"The dress looked better poofy like it was yesterday anyways. The baby just added on."

"You know, I am starting to think that I am pregnant for more that one baby..." Gai sat beside me and took out his book.

"Why's that?" I rubbed my stomach.

"Well...I am a lot larger than I thought I would be..." He placed his hand over mine.

"Maybe it takes over from his father and is a really big baby!" I looked at Gai, then leand my head against his chest.

"How big were you?"

"13 pounds...I was a C-Section 'cuz I was so fucking big!"

While Gai had been laughing at himself, I felt an odd sensation shoot through my abdomen. Then I felt my boxers get _really_ wet. _Is my bladder going out of whack again?_ Suddenly a slight pain began within me. _Oh, God...Did I just-_

"G-Gai?" He looked at me, and when he did, he got a worried expression.

"Babe...Why are you giving me that look?"

"I...I think that the baby is coming!"

ILUVTHESTEREOS!THEYARESOOOOONICE!! XD

Gai POV (Awwwww...This scene ain't so good)

12 hours&37 minutes later

"What do you mean I can't go in!"

"I'm sorry, sir. But Tsunade said-"

"Who _cares_ what Tsunade said. He's my _HUSBAND!_ I've got to be there with him!" Man, this guy was fucking pissing me off.

"Okay, fine. Fine." He turned on his radio. After a few minutes of talking, I felt a deathly pain strike my heart. _Oh, no. I can't die yet! Not now that the baby's being born! FUCK!_

"Oh, my God. Are you alright, sir?"

Then everything went black.

All I could hear was the beeping of my heart monitor. It was very slow. By the sounds of it, my heart was beating about once every five seconds.

_Oh, god. I just hope that Lee is alright..._

_"_S-sensei?" I heard his voice very weekly beside me, but it was very faint and distanced. I tried to open my eyes to see him, but they wouldn't. So I tried to speek.

"L...Lee...Channnn..."

"Gai...are you alright?" I nodded my head gently.

"Yessss...Howww about youuuuu?" I felt his hand touch mine.

"I am...alright...I think..."

"Gooddddddd..." _God, it was so hard to speek._

"Can...you open your eyes?" I tried to open them again, and this time they opened half way. I looked over at Lee, feeling my head follow.

"Sooooo...Isss the babyyyy okaayyyyyy?" Lee nodded.

"We have twins, sensei." _Damn, Lee was right _again.

"Hmmmm...gooooodddd jobbb...Leeeeee..."

"Well, well. Looks like you two are alive after all." _Oh great...Tsunade._

"Would you like to see your daughters?" _Daughters!_

"Yes!" I could tell that Lee was crying. Tsunade walked over and gave one of the pink bundles to Lee.

"Ohmigod, she looks like you, sensei!"

"Yooou can nammme herrrrr..."

"I shall name her Kairime, after your mother and father." That went straight through my heart, knowing that he would name one of our daughters after my mom and dad.

Tsunade gave me the other pink bundle. Once she was in my arms, she opened her eyes. Big black pearl eyes, just like Lee. Beautiful, just like her mother.

"If I cannn...I want to nammmmeee herrrrr Angie-Lee...She looks like a littttttlllle angellll, and sheee looookkkks like you, Lllllllee."

"Alright. I'm gonna move Lee into your bed, Gai-"

"That's alright. I am ready to die..." I knew those words went straight through Lee.

"Gai...Why do you have to die?" Tears filled the eyes of my husband. I stroked his hair and told him that everything would be alright. Tsunade was unhooking all the tubes and needles from my body in the process.

"Just hold me, Lee."

"Alright..."

"I love you...so much, Lee."

"I...I know..." I heard cooing coming from Kairime. Sad cooing. She knew what was happening. But poor Angie-Lee was crying.

"Are you afraid, Gai?" I nodded, feeling a little bit dizzy.

"I'm only afraid to die because I may not see you again..."

"Okay. Everything is unhooked, Gai-san."

"Thank you, Shizune. Thank you, Tsunade." They bowed and left the room.

"What about the babies?"

"I'll try to watch over you all..." I began to cough lightly.

"Thank you, Lee. Thank you for being the best student, the most wonderful husband and one of my best friends. I'll never forget you."

_This shall be my last breath..._

"I love you...Gai..."

"And I you..." My eyes began to close and the darkness bagan to enclose my body.

"Gai? Gai! GAI! I love you! You are not alone. We are with you. You will not die alone!" his chocked sobs and him calling my name were all I heard as everything faded to black.

_Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath._

_Safe inside myself._

_Are all my thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight._

_I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things._

_Look for me in a white forest, hiding in a hollow tree._

_Come find me._

_I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears._

_Holding my last breath._

_Safe inside myself._

_Are all my thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight._

_Closing your eyes to dissapear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here._

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one's there._

_Say goodnight, don't be afraid._

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_(Say Goodnight) Holding my last breath,_

_(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself._

_(Calling me, calling me)Are all my thoughts of you,_

_( as you fade to black)Sweet raptured light in ends here tonight._

Lee's POV

Ten Years Later

"Alrighty, kids. Blow out the candles and make a wish!" The twins blew out the candles of thier brithday cake.

"Yay! I think that daddy should get the first piece!" yelled my eldest daughter, Kairime.

"O-okay...Dada gets the first piece!" my youngest daughter, Angie-Lee, said as she handed me the cake knife. I cut the cate into fours. Kairime took out a plate and Angie-Lee put the cake on the plate. Then they both carefully carried the plate over to my late-Husband's grave stone and set it down.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!"

"Happy birthday, Dada!"

They both walked up to me and grabed both of my hands and dragged me over the the grave stone. I smiled as I rubbed my fingers over the words written on the tomb stone.

"Happy birthday, Gai."

_Maito Gai_

_Born January 1st_

_Died January 1st_

_A beloved friend, a carring son, a wonderful husband, and an amazing father._

_You are always in our hearts, and you are never forgotten._

~End~

Song: My last breath-Evanescence

A/N: Sorry if this is too sad. But seriously , I met the Stereos! I got a hug from Pat, but he couldn't do the concert today cuz he lost hiz voice. I love you Pat and I hope you are well enought to preform on September 12TH. Okay for the death scene, I literally listened to My last breath the whole time so i could get it perfect. I hope I did! And I'm sorry for any mistakes in the lyrics i wrote them by myself...

Thank you for reading

~ShoulderDevil


End file.
